


Keeping Up Appearances Legolas

by Sivan325



Series: Crossovers/Multiple Crossovers (Slash/Gen) [10]
Category: Keeping Up Appearances, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth in trouble, Hyacinth is there…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances Legolas

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, hopefully I find someone that love both shows... grin...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. It was done only for fun.

**Britannia**

Hyacinth left her house and followed her husband to the car, she looked around and saw Emet walked fast to his work.

Emet tried to avoid Hyacinth singing, but as always, her eyes, and the singing start caught him.

"OH Emet!" Hyacinth called and sing "Good Morninggg,"

Emet thought 'that woman will do me depth' he thought and hurried to his work, by nodded to her.

Hyacinth approaches to the car and called for her husband "Richard, the door!"

Richard opened the door and let her sat, then he closed the door, and walked over his side, he sat and closed the door after him.

The car was drove slowly.

"Richard, be careful of the street-walker!" she said.

"But he is on the sidewalk," Richard said.

"Let them know that." Hyacinth said, and continues "horn"

Richard had done nothing.

"Oh Richard! Let me show you." She puts her hand over the horn and pushed.

The streetwalker almost fell to the floor, and yelled over the car.

"It is not even English," Richard mentioned.

Light, glow light blinded Richard, and by accidentally he pushed on the gas and they drove faster over the horizon.

Hyacinth turned her eyes back and said to her husband "Richard, where are we? I can't recognize this view."

Richard stops the car, as light faded away, as they saw green wood, and strangers look at them.

"Look, they have pointy ears!" Hyacinth said, un-believed to what she saw.


End file.
